


the healing power of cuddles

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, being sick, cheek kisses, patching up wounds, pot honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sick Chris treats Peter's wounds. Peter returns the favor with comfort, cuddles, and tea spiked with pot honey. They take care of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the healing power of cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> For my darling, amazing, supportive Cutie, whose prompts from the [Non-Sexual Intimacy post](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com/post/141340899152/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) read: 
> 
> YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS SO I DEMAND A NON-SEXUAL CUDDLEFEST WITH PETOPHER PAIRING AND THIS LIST:  
> ♞: Caring for each other while ill  
> ♟: Patching up a wound  
> ♡: Accidentally falling asleep together  
> ♢: Forehead or cheek kisses 
> 
> I hit all the prompts the best way I could! Hope you like it, min skatt! Glad i deg!<3 
> 
>  
> 
> **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

Chris coughed into his elbow, praying to any deity that might listen for the chest spasms to stop. "You cou-" he coughed again, then waited for his breathing to even out. "You could've waited to hunt this asshole until I didn't have bronchitis, you know." 

 

Peter grimaced as Chris tipped the cartridge and gently sprinkled the wolfsbane-laced powder into his wound. "I don't like rogue hunters on our territory. Besides, this one liked to kill younger shifters, but only after toying with them for...too long. You sound terrible," he added, and Chris made a face at him. 

 

“You make such helpful observations, my love.” The sarcasm dripped, and Peter’s eyes flashed, but with amusement rather than anger. 

 

After wrapping the wound with some gauze until it healed, probably in just a couple hours, Chris leaned back and took a deep breath. Big mistake. He hacked up a lung, at least that's what it felt like, and Peter walloped him on the back until it passed. 

 

"Time for bed," Peter announced, but Chris shook his head. 

 

"Nope. Can't sleep. Well, can't lay down, I kind of tried to sleep today. Didn’t work. Keep coughing. And I'm not tired." He had to speak so damn carefully to keep that tickle from turning into another session of his lungs attempting to exit his body. 

 

“So we’ll watch a movie. How about your favorite?” Peter went to pop The Princess Bride into the DVD player without even waiting for an answer. 

 

How well he knew his mate. Thank fuck, because that itch in his throat was back, and he was pretty sure another fit would happen if he so much as breathed funny. 

 

The werewolf pushed him onto the old, lumpy loveseat that was almost long enough for them, covered him with a blanket, and went into the kitchen. Chris just watched the DVD menu repeat itself until Peter returned with tea. 

 

“Here, this should help. I even added a bit of special honey.” Peter maneuvered him out of the way just long enough that he could get settled into one cushy corner before pulling Chris back into the cradle of his body. 

 

“Special honey? You didn’t--” he took a sniff. “This isn’t the pot honey, is it?” 

 

Peter shrugged. “Yeah, why not? I know a guy. If nothing else, it should help you ease up and relieve some of the pain.” 

 

Chris grumbled, but drank it anyway. “Fine, fine. Thanks for the tea.” It did help, and he relaxed a little as the changing scene on the screen caught his attention. 

 

It was his go-to comfort movie, and Peter only judged him a little bit for it. Mostly because he liked it too, so he couldn’t really talk, but he also found it hard to resist being a sassy brat. But he was Chris’ sassy brat, so it was okay. 

 

Fifteen minutes and one finished cup of tea later, Chris really settled in to rest, and lay his head back against Peter’s shoulder. Peter smoothed his hands over Chris’ arms and twined their fingers together. It was comfortable. In fact, he was feeling much less miserable than he had for the past two days. Oh well, if he couldn’t sleep, at least he could try to rest. 

 

The next thing he knew, he woke to the DVD menu looping on the screen again, and his breathing was already better. Talk about the healing power of cuddles. Not that he’d ever say that out loud; Peter would never let him live it down.

 

Peter snuffled, snorted, and continued sleeping behind him. Chris was grateful for the fact that werewolves didn’t get sick, and even more that his werewolf felt the need to mother hen him to wellness. Whatever worked, because even he had to admit that he felt a lot better already. After adjusting the blanket over them and setting the movie to play again, Chris turned his head, pressed his lips to Peter’s stubbled cheek, and sighed back into dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me about fannish things on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
